An intelligent lighting fixture may provide controllable lighting effects in an environment. For example, the intelligent lighting fixture may provide lighting effects such as dimming, color selection, correlated color temperature selection, timed lighting, multiple scenes, or other suitable lighting effects. In some cases, an intelligent lighting fixture is commissioned, such as by logically pairing the intelligent lighting fixture with an intelligent lighting controller. In some cases, the intelligent lighting fixture may require commissioning to perform one or more of the controllable lighting effects.
Commissioning an intelligent lighting fixture may include transmitting one or more communications between the intelligent lighting fixture and an intelligent lighting controller. In some cases, the commissioning communications identify which intelligent lighting fixtures are controlled by a particular intelligent lighting controller. Existing commissioning techniques may be initiated by depressing a button on the lighting device that is being commissioned. However, this technique may cause difficulties for a person who is performing the commissioning. For example, a lighting technician may need to move a ladder to each lighting fixture that is being commissioned, and to climb up and down the ladder multiple times in order to depress the button. In addition, existing commissioning techniques may require additional components, such as low-voltage wiring or power line communication (“PLC”) transceivers, and the size, complexity, or installation of these components may increase the cost of these existing commissioning techniques.
Another existing commissioning technique may include transmitting a communication via radio frequency (“RF”) signals. However, a lighting fixture that is in close proximity to an RF controller may be difficult to assign to a different controller, if the user wishes to assign the fixture to a different group or zone. In addition, an RF signal may be vulnerable to interference, in particular during the initial commissioning of an intelligent lighting fixture. The RF signal may be subject to accidental or malicious interference, resulting in the commissioning being error-prone or vulnerable to an attack by a malicious actor.
It is desirable to develop commissioning techniques that are simple for a person to perform, without requiring movement between lighting fixtures, and without requiring physical contact with or visible feedback from the lighting fixtures being commissioned. It is also desirable to develop commissioning techniques that do not require installation of additional wires or other components. It is also desirable to develop commissioning techniques that are resilient against interference.